


you and i found love in a broken place

by complicatedfreak



Category: Neru家 | Neruke, Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, NERU - Freeform, datsugoku, jailbreak, kawakui, kuikawa, set these little birbs free, this world needs more datsugoku fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedfreak/pseuds/complicatedfreak
Summary: With Kawasemi dying in Kuina’s arms, Kuina fulfilled the promise he once made to Kawasemi: and that was to escape.





	

In this land of full of nothing but dystopia, no one could get out. Just like any other youth, Kuina and Kawasemi were trapped in here, like flightless birds both of them were.

Outside of this land full of nothing but dystopia, was actually the taste of freedom that Kuina would never taste, but fortunately for Kawasemi, he was able to get a glimpse of what it feels like.

Kuina knew a lot of things, that’s for sure. He knew that Kawasemi was going to follow their dream of escaping this town. He knew Kawasemi would do anything to discover what it feels like to have freedom on the tip of your fingers. He knew that Kawasemi would give up anything just to see the grassland waiting for him outside.

Though, Kuina never thought that Kawasemi would also put his life on the line for that dream.

Showing Kawasemi his made-up blueprint was the worst mistake he’s ever committed in his life. Worse than meeting Kawasemi back then when they were still foolish kids. Worse than being caught by the police when they were devising a plan to escape this horrible town. Worse than dreaming of freedom with Kawasemi that they would never reach. Worse than leaving Kawasemi behind so he could be part of the police that prevents people from leaving this city. Worse than being forced to join the police force for the sake of preventing Kawasemi from leaving.

Giving Kawasemi that blueprint filled with nothing ambitiousness was now the reason why Kawasemi is dead.

After the plane exploding right before his eyes, Kuina felt his legs running down the disgusting streets, his breathing becoming labored as he felt his body become heavier and heavier while he ran.

 _Kawasemi has to be alive._ He told himself, despite knowing the simple fact that no one could have survive such tragic explosion from that aircraft.

He kept on running and running. Despite the sweat building up on various part of his body, he kept on running. Despite the heaviness brought to him by his police uniform, he kept on running. Despite the aching of the muscles of his legs, he kept on running. Despite the hardship of inhaling and exhaling the nasty air of the smokes from the factories in this city, he kept on running. Despite the tears blurring his vision, he kept on running. Despite his throat hurting from yelling Kawasemi’s name over and over again while hoping for a response, he kept on running. Despite the voices inside his head screaming the words _Kawasemi is dead_ , he kept on running.

He kept on running, but stopped until he reached a building near the walls of this cage they grew up at. Gray smoke was floating in different directions in the air, being one with the smoke-filled air of this city. Heat caused by the crash of the engine was vibrating from the dismantled plane, its broken parts scattered around it.

Kuina didn’t waste time catching his breath from the running and started to run nearer the disassembled plane.

The smell of gas from Kawasemi’s crashed aircraft was rivaling the smell of gas lingering in the city, but Kuina paid no attention to it as he rummaged through the broken pieces of the building, praying to whatever creature above for Kawasemi’s body to be found alive.

“Kawasemi!” Kuina kept on screaming Kawasemi’s name in a repetitive manner while pushing aside fallen debris of the building caused by the horrible explosion.

“Kawasemi!” Kuina yelled while pushing the large parts of the plane, praying to see Kawasemi’s body underneath.

His prayers were heard.

“Kawasemi!” Kuina cried out desperately the moment he saw the body of his best friend.

Kawasemi’s body was on the other side of the plane from where Kuina was standing. He immediately ran to where Kawasemi’s body was laying. With great effort being exerted, he was able to push the parts of the plane that was lying on top of Kawasemi.

Tears won’t stop running down Kuina’s cheeks the moment he saw Kawasemi’s figure. Blood was gushing out from Kawasemi’s various injuries from the awful crash. No doubt Kawasemi would have broken bones from different parts of his body.

“K-Kawasemi,” Kuina couldn’t help but to whisper as he knelt in front of Kawasemi’s body. Gently, he grabbed Kawasemi’s head, and weakly smiled when he noticed Kawasemi still wearing the aviator hat from when they were still young, but that simple head accessory won’t make Kuina happy right now.

“I’m sorry, Kawasemi.” Kuina whispered to himself, knowing that Kawasemi won’t probably hear his plead. He looked into Kawasemi’s pale face with small pebbles and bloodstained skin. Kuina looked into Kawasemi’s closed eyelids, and couldn’t help his tears from dropping on top of Kawasemi’s bloodstained face. “Y-You wouldn’t be dead if I didn’t devise that stupid blueprint, but _no_ , now you’re actually dead.” He told Kawasemi’s body as his fingers made their way to caress Kawasemi’s eyelids.

Once again, he closed his eyes and clutched Kawasemi’s body as if it was a way to bring his dear best friend back to life.

“K-Kuina.” A voice rasped in a strained manner, making Kuina snap his eyes on Kawasemi’s face.

Kawasemi was struggling to open his eyes, but he managed to crack his eyes open even if it was only a bit.

“Kawasemi!” Kuina cried out Kawasemi’s name for what appeared to be for the nth time now. He looked into Kawasemi’s eyes, and a spark of hope erupted inside from seeing Kawasemi’s gorgeous Prussian blue irises again. “Y-You’re alive! Please, let me take you to the hospital, quick!” Kuina said helplessly, readying himself to stand up and carry Kawasemi’s figure bridal style and run to the nearest hospital this city has, but he remained seated next to Kawasemi.

“K-K-Kuina, no d-don’t.” Kawasemi breathed from the floor, already accepting his faith.

“Kawasemi…” Kuina said in defeat while staring at Kawasemi unbelievably. His best friend was on the brink of death, yet he doesn’t want to be treated and survive. “Please, let me help you live again–”

“K-Kuina,” Kawasemi whispered hoarsely, ignoring the ache jolting in his whole body. It may just be a small whisper, but it was meant to be firm and steady. “I-I finally experienced w-w-what the outside world f-feels like. P-Please let me tell it t-to you.”

Kuina held back a long string of retorts itching to jump out of his mouth, and gave Kawasemi a weak smile. “Tell me.” He said, sadness lacing in his tone.

“Remember when w-w-we were kids and fan…tasized about f-freedom? We even p-promised to escape… together.” Kawasemi managed to say. Ignoring the pain in his whole being, he flashed a small smile to Kuina.

Kuina couldn’t help but to nod and mimic the small smile playing on Kawasemi’s lips. “Of course, how could I forget?” He said, even if his mind was screaming that dreaming of freedom was a bad mistake that led them to this tragedy.

Kawasemi spoke despite the pain of muttering a single word. “W-well, escaping alone was… h-honestly lonely. Even if the skies w-were as blue as I could’ve w-wished for, even if t-the grass was as g-green as I could’ve hoped for, witnessing them alone was a… complete waste, b-because…” Kawasemi paused as he struggled to open keep his eyelids open, as he struggled to gasp oxygen in order to breathe.

“Y-You weren’t… there,” With his everything, Kawasemi raised his arm, ignoring the unbearable pain from the wounds and injuries he garnered on his arm from the crash. With his everything, he managed to raise his arm and place it on Kuina’s cheek, brushing away the hot fresh tears streaming down Kuina’s face, and slowly brought his hand back on top of his abdomen. Once again, he let out a small smile on his face because of touching Kuina’s skin even if it’s his last time.

Kuina’s face was utterly beautiful, especially his eyes. Oh how his eyes caught Kawasemi’s attention in the first place. Kawasemi felt quite bad for Kuina for wearing an orange blindfold as part of his police uniform, but he was happy to see that brilliant color of vermillion for the last time.

“K-Kuina, I’m sorry for n-not fulfilling our promise of… escaping together.” Was the last thing Kuina heard before everything fell into an eerie silence.

Kuina knew a lot of things, that’s for sure. He knew that Kawasemi was going to follow their dream of escaping this town. He knew Kawasemi would do anything to discover what it feels like to have freedom. He knew that Kawasemi would give up anything just to see the grassland waiting for him outside. 

Though, Kuina never thought that Kawasemi dreamt of Kuina being with him when he achieved that dream.

Kuina sat beside Kawasemi’s now-dead body. Once again, he clutched Kawasemi’s body against his chest, but this time, no tears were falling down from his face.

“Kawasemi, don’t worry, you didn’t break that promise.” Kuina found himself saying as his hand reached the gun resting from his belt. It was the same gun he used earlier to point to Kawasemi’s direction for the sake of stopping him from escaping.

“You’re just unfair, you know that? I told you we’d escape together, didn’t I?” He looked at Kawasemi’s corpse. Regardless of the scars, wounds, injuries that was present in every body part, Kawasemi’s body still managed to look peaceful. “You escaped this horrible town first, and you should’ve waited for me.” He said as a smile was beginning to form on his lips while putting the gun beside his head.

With a sigh of relief, Kuina looked at his above, thinking that the top of this cage would no longer matter to Kawasemi, and sooner, to him too.

“I hope you’re waiting for me, Kawasemi.”

In this land of full of nothing but dystopia, was actually where the two of them belong together: and that was in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time now and honestly whERE ARE THE DATSUGOKU FICS??
> 
> Anyway, this un-beta'd and English isn't my native language so I'm sure there are a lot of typos or grammar errors here. If you found something seems so wrong or anything, please comment it so I can fix it! Thank you! ^^


End file.
